Operation Celestial Spirit
by Air Guardian
Summary: Crossover between Gundam Wing and my original anime/manga. It takes place five years from Endless Waltz. The story line is sorta the same as Outlaw Star...only different...ohhh...never mind...
1. Prolouge

Operation Celestial Spirit  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Outlaw Star or any other anime that shows up in this fic. I do own Tracy and the Beyond but not my friends.  
  
AN: This is too all the people who read the Realm Warriors' character descriptions. This story   
follows Season Two. I promise to get the profile up soon, as soon as -glares at certain   
friends- my friends finish with their profiles.  
  
Note: This is the replaced file. Umm...all the chapters are messed up since I have a prologue.  
But just go with the flow. Thankx.  
  
Warning: This has a lot of original characters in it. That's why I placed this story in both   
sections. ^^;   
  
~  
Summary:Far away, deep in the hidden woods of Japan, a certain religion and magic was being   
practiced. Celestial Magic. It had to deal with elements and psychic powers. Only the most   
powerful families of Japan knew about this. Over the years, this magic grew. Now, the most   
powerful families wanted to conquer the world, and maybe the universe with this magic. They   
designed mechas for this purpose but then they saw the problems in the gundams. But one psychic   
had predicted that the gundams would be destroyed within a year. One of the families suggested   
that they'd build mechas just like the gundams. They gathered six of the most powerful scientists  
in the universe, the scientists that knew Celestial Magic. So while the gundam boys were still   
fighting with White Fang, they had no idea that they were being watched...  
~  
  
Prologue  
  
Setting: During the war with White Fang. (when the Epyon was most active)  
  
Dr. Calligaro walked into the dimly lit room. A large screen was the only thing giving   
off light. It featured the war with White Fang.  
  
The other five scientists turned and looked at him. Dr. Muraview. Dr. Miskiv. Dr. Rudd.   
Dr. Salvanio. Dr. Jesky. (Muraview is the only female in the group)  
  
Dr. Calligaro: Well?  
Dr. Muraview: Intresting. The mechas seem to be built solely for fighting.  
Dr. Rudd: We've been watching them for some time now. It seems like they're easily stolen.  
Dr. Calligaro: We can't let that to our mechas.  
Dr. Muraview: ::raises an eyebrow:: What are you suggesting?  
Dr. Calligaro: We'll build keys. Androids. The one with the android is the only one who can   
activate the mecha...no, gundam. Gundam sounds much better.  
Dr. Miskiv: And the android will control the basics of the gundam. Like the engines and that   
stuff.  
Dr. Calligaro: Right. The pilot will only be able to fly the gundam after the android has   
started it.  
Dr. Jesky: Well, what are we waiting for? We only have a few years to get the materials and   
build these gundams.  
Dr. Salvanio: Wait. Where are we going to get the gundamiam?  
Dr. Muraview: Colony X1997 is the Tenoh's (no relations to Haruka Tenoh) property. It's a small   
colony off of X1999. Gundamiam will be shipped off to the colony in one month.  
Dr. Rudd: We should go right away. I've collected enough data on all the gundams.   
Dr. Calligaro: Before we do anything, we have to all choose a gundam to build. Since they're   
going to be destroyed in about a year, we can copy off of these models.  
Dr. Muraview: I claim Deathscythe Hell...Kai.  
Dr. Rudd: Sandrock Custom.  
Dr. Salvanio: Heavyarms Kai.  
Dr. Jesky: Epyon Custom.  
Dr. Miskiv: Altron...no...Nataku.  
Dr. Calligaro: Then that leaves me no choice. Wing Zero Custom.  
Dr. Muraview: ::turns back to the screen where the gundams were slaughtering the White Fang's   
mobile dolls:: ::smirks:: Bring it on.  
  
~  
That's it of the Prolouge. Don't worry. It'll get better. 


	2. You've Paid the Price

Operation Celestial Spirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other anime that's mentioned in here or my friends.  
But I do own the Beyond and Tracy.  
  
Chapter One  
You Paid the Price  
  
Setting: A few years after Zechs and Noin left Earth.  
Summary: Zechs and Noin just moved to a different Colony because of some business thing. But   
that's not important.  
  
Noin dumped her clothes in her apartment on the Colony X1997. She quickly put her stuff   
away and walked next door to Zechs's apartment. He was on his laptop, clothes still unpacked.  
  
Noin: Need help?  
Zechs: No, but thanks. Hey, will you come and look at this for a sec?  
Noin: Okay...what's wrong?  
  
Zechs seemed to be totally absorbed in what was on the screen.  
  
Zechs: A few years ago, a large shipping of gundamiam was sent to this colony in curtsey of the   
Tenohs, the owner of this colony.  
Noin: ::raises an eyebrow:: I thought you quit hacking into computers.  
Zechs: ::grins sheepishly:: I haven't lost the habit yet. But I heard rumors there were mobile   
dolls being made here. Or at least something else.  
Noin: Hey...what's Operation Celestial Spirit?  
Zechs: Huh? Where do you see that?  
Noin: ::points to a small link:: There.  
Zechs: ::clicks on it::  
  
What they read made them pale. Zechs quickly signed off and shut off his laptop.  
  
Zechs: Noin?  
Noin: I know. We have a mission.   
Zechs: I'd swear that I was gonna say the same thing.  
Noin: I was always able to read your mind Merqise. Let's go.  
  
~  
  
Dr. Muraview took more notes down. She then looked at the android. It looked exactly   
like a regular college girl. The only difference was that she had some circuits coming out of   
her palm.  
  
Dr. Muraview: Damn, I should really hurry up. The other androids are already done. I wonder   
why we chose all girls...   
  
She put the notebook down and picked up some tools and began working.  
  
When she was done, she wheeled the android into a larger room on a stretcher. There, the   
other scientists had their androids in these tubes filled with a strange blue liquid. Dr.   
Muraview closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. The android started to float. Muraview   
made the android float into the last, empty tube. Then, she opened her eyes and turned to the   
other scientists.  
  
Dr. Muraview: What are the tubes for?  
Dr. Miskiv: The Tenoh's want us to give them Celestial Magic. They picked out what kind for each   
android.  
Dr. Muraview: That's crazy. How will the android know how to use it?  
Dr. Miskiv: When the process is finished, the Tenohs are going to teach them the magic.  
Dr. Calligaro: We figured since the gundams are so powerful, a lot of people will fight over the   
android. The android will have to defend herself.  
Dr. Muraview: What would happen if the android turns against the Tenohs?  
Dr. Jesky: We're going to install memory and obedience systems after we give them magic.  
  
When Muraview didn't say anything, Calligaro turned to the control panel. He typed in   
some code and opened up some safe. He put some kind of liquid inside it. Then he pressed his   
button.  
  
The process of magic transfer began. The blue inside the tube turned white. Suddenly,   
exactly when the process was finished, a siren rang throughout the base.  
  
Intruders.  
  
Zechs had to reload his gun again. Noin had to cover his back. It wasn't their style to   
kill and run but it was the only choice. They blasted their way through.  
  
Dr. Muraview turned to Calligaro.  
  
Dr. Muraview: Get the androids in their cases now!  
  
Calligaro, Jesky, and Salvanio combined their magic to get the androids out of their   
tubes and into the cases. Muraview, Miskiv, and Rudd held a shield around the room.  
  
Zechs threw a small explosive at the room where the androids were held. Operation   
Celestial Spirit...taking over the earth with the gundams...sort of like the old Operation   
Meteor. I have to make sure they don't carry out this operation. He blinked. The explosive   
didn't even dent the room. What just happened?  
  
The defending scientist collapsed. The strain was too much.  
  
Zechs through another bomb. The wall caved away slowly to reveal four closed cases and   
two girls in tubes. What the hell is this?!  
  
One of the doctors turned to him and waved his hand around and stuff. A stream of light   
shot from his fingers and at Zechs.  
  
Zechs ducked and fired at him, killing the scientist. Magic?!? Is there such thing?  
  
The other scientists widened their eyes and started chanting something. Zechs did not   
like the sound of it. Noin had gone off to find the gundams so he had no one to cover his back.   
He reached for a medium size explosive and ran toward the five remaining scientists. He threw it   
and grabbed two of the cases. He hauled his butt outta there. The explosive snapped and a bang   
was sounded throughout the base. The sound of glass shattering and screaming was heard as the   
remaining scientists were killed. He ran towards to the parked spaceship where he was supposed   
to meet Noin.  
  
He just loaded the two cases in the ship when Noin came running.  
  
Zechs: Hurry up! Did you find the gundams?  
Noin: ::still running:: Yeah...but some other army attacked before I could blow it up. I think   
the Tenohs have some enemies.  
Zechs: Did you- WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Too late. A man stepped out from behind Noin and aimed the gun. Fire. Noin dropped dead.  
  
Zechs: NO! NOIN!!!!  
  
~  
*coughcough* Very dramatic... 


	3. Lost Memory; Heero's Discovery

Chapter Two  
Lost Memory  
  
(It's actually Chapter Two and Chapter Three. I just had to get the chapters straight. That's   
all. I hope it's not too confusing...)  
  
~^Beyond^~  
  
King Draco paced around the room as the male guardians entered the room.  
  
"What's wrong," Kevin asked.  
"Please sit down."  
  
The guardians sat down looking confused. The King sat down on an opposing chair and   
faced them, looking nervous.  
  
"About two days ago," King Draco began to explain," the technicians of the Beyond sensed   
a disturbance in the Balance in one of the Gundam Wing universes. It was only a slight   
disturbance so we let it go. But now it has grown in an alarming rate."  
Tobias looked confused. "So? We'll just go and correct it."  
"That's where the problem is." The King shot a look at his son and also a look at Dan,   
the King of Death and Earth. This was going to be hard, especially on Dan, Tobias, and Kevin. He   
wasn't so sure about Sean. "We did some research on the universe. It turns out that it was about   
five years into the future of the Endless Waltz era. New gundams were created. Powerful ones.   
These gundams are almost the same ones as the old ones, only they're equipped with a new kind of   
magic. Celestial Magic. We don't know much about it."  
Sean shrugged. "So we steal the gundams and destroy..." He was cut off by Tobias's hand.  
Tobias narrowed his eyes at his father. He knew where this was going. That was why Draco   
looked so nervous. He looked at Dan, his best friend. Dan was still a little confused but Tobias   
could see the uneasiness in his face. "Go on Dad."  
"These gundams have only one weakness discovered so far. They need androids to activate   
them."  
Kevin paled. "How many androids?"  
"Six."  
"Gender?"  
"Female."  
Kevin jumped up. "Oh no, Crystal is NOT becoming an android."  
The King sighed and flopped back on the chair. "I knew this would happen."  
"What else are you not telling us," Tobias asked in a dry tone of voice.  
"They're going to lose their memory."  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
"You'll see in the small review that Zechs and Noin attacked the base before they could   
transplant memory devices in the androids."  
Dan didn't look up. "Can we go?"  
"No. Well, at least you can't. We can't have two Heeros."  
"There's always Van."  
"No, the balance will be too tilted. We can't risk having two of the same transformation   
in this realm."  
"What about Bena? She has Relena in her transformation list."  
"Bena's an archangel!"  
Dan didn't answer. He just kept on looking down with a unreadable expression his face.  
Tobias wasn't about to give up yet.  
"And Tracy? She's Noin!"  
"Noin's dead!"  
That shut him up.  
Silence.  
Finally Sean broke it. "I don't think it's up to us to decide, it's the other guardians'   
and the archangels'. I don't care if she's your girlfriend or sister. We don't have the right to   
decide for them. Right...Dan?"  
The king of earth and death didn't answer. All he did was glare at Sean and disappeared   
from the spot.  
Sean just sighed and shrugged. "Tobias?"  
"You have a point." He cracked a smile. "It's funny. I give Tracy more freedom than her   
brother."  
"Kevin?"  
"I hate you but you're right."  
King Draco stood. "I guess I'll have ask the girls now. I hope they'll go through with   
it."  
Tobias didn't answer to that. Of course Tracy'll go through with it. She'll do   
anything you say Dad. Damn it, why does she have to be like that? For once, I wish she wouldn't   
go through with the mission...  
  
The queens of the elements and the archangels were gathered in a room with the King.   
  
"You called my King," Bella asked.  
"Yeah. You have another mission. Only this time..."  
  
He explained everything.  
Silence.  
  
Tracy broke the silence. "I have three questions. Will we lose our full memories? Even   
the androids?"  
"The android has no memory. You're memory will be restored after the mission is   
completed."  
"Second, what do the androids look like?"  
"They actually look surprisingly like you guardians and archangels."  
"And third, does Dan know about this?"  
The King sighed. "He isn't too happy about it."  
  
The guardians looked at each other and then at the archangels.  
  
Christie shrugged. "I'm with whatever my queen is."  
Tracy sighed. "Don't call me 'my queen'."  
Christie just grinned.  
"I can't say I care," Bena said. "It's just like our other missions...only without   
memories."  
Lucy turned to the King. "This it's decided. We go. Will we have our magic?"  
"Yes, but you may not know how to use the full extent."  
Tracy rolled her eyes. "I don't even know how to use the full extent now."  
The King stood up from where he was sitting. Then it's settled. Queen Alexandria will   
teleport you guardians right away."  
  
Tracy followed the other guardians out of the room but a hand caught her and dragged her   
away from the group, un-noticed.  
  
"Dan?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"Bredu, only you would be able to stalk me like that."  
"Shut up."  
"You're worried eh?"  
"Duh I am. You're my only living family."  
"Bredu, we're only linked by the River. Not blood relatives."  
"Like I care."  
Silence.  
"I wish I could come with you."  
"I know you do, Dan."  
Tracy turned around and gave her brother a hug. "Where's Tobias?"  
"He couldn't make it. Some other mission."  
"Tell him I love him."  
"Like he doesn't know."  
Tracy just smiled. She then let go and ran off to rejoin the group.  
  
The Queen looked at them all. "Are you ready?"  
"This is suicidal."  
"We know Bella."  
Alexandria pushed the button.  
  
~  
  
Heero woke up, sweating. Stupid nightmare. He flopped back down on his bed. He   
reached under his pillow and felt his gun. He closed his eyes. Some one is calling me...calling  
me...  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Heero's Discovery  
  
Master Tenoh was forced on his knees. The leader of the Hashiba (no relation to Rowen)   
clan looked down distastefully at him. Hashiba-sama was one of the most powerful users of   
Celestial Magic.  
  
Master Hashiba: Tenoh-san, we have trusted you with the Celestial Magic's secrets and what have   
you done? Created gundams?  
Master Tenoh: Hashiba-sama, the gundams were for all of the families.  
Master Hashiba: Then why didn't you tell us?  
-silence-  
Master Hashiba: Take him away.  
  
Tenoh was dragged away. Hashiba-sama turned to one of his guards.  
  
Hashiba: Are the gundams in place?  
Guard: Lord, we have the gundams but according to Mistress Tenoh, there were also keys created.   
We tried to get the answer out of her, but she wouldn't tell.  
Hashiba: ::curses:: Keep on trying. We have to find the keys.  
  
~  
  
Heero snatched up the newspaper.  
  
Heero: Gundams found...hey...that looks like Wing Zero. But how...that was five years ago. I   
haven't seen the other pilots and I'm sure the doctors blew up with the Libra. At least that's   
what Duo said. So who had the technology to build more gundams? ::scans the rest of the   
article:: The Hashiba Clan?  
  
Heero skimmed his memory. He remembered the Hashiba Clan was an old group of people who   
lived deep in his home country. There wasn't much known about them. But when are they doing on   
Colony X1997? The only reason he was here was because he heard that a shipment of gundamiam   
was sent here a few years ago. He wanted to check that out. Well, it looks like I have the   
answer. He looked closely at the picture. That's the Tenoh's private property! He vowed to   
check it out once dusk was settled.  
  
~  
  
Zechs leaned back in his chair. Noin. Dead. He smacked his forehead. I can't mope   
around like this... Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two cases he stole. He hadn't   
really thought about them. Too busy moping about Noin's death.  
  
Zechs got up and kneeled down by one of the cases. He fiddled up with lock for a sec,   
before picking it open.  
  
What he saw made him gasp and he quickly shut the case.  
  
A girl. An android perhaps. Wearing only a sports bra and short bicycle shorts.  
  
He backed away from the case. Flashes of what the operation was about rang through his   
head. Girl...android...keys! He remembered. In order to activate the gundams, they needed the   
keys! Zechs looked back at the two cases. Those must contain two of the keys. But what about the   
other four? Were they still at the ruined site? He felt like smacking himself. How could I   
have been so stupid to not remember about the keys!?!??!!? Great, the other families probably   
have them now...  
  
He opened the case again. A girl that looked about 19 was curled up inside it. She   
seemed to be sleeping peacefully. But then again, it was an android. How can you tell? She had   
short, black hair that reached just down her shoulders. At least it seemed that way.  
  
Zechs closed that case and opened the other one. Another girl about 19 was also curled   
up inside it. She had long blonde hair with highlights and was wearing the same thing.  
  
The former gundam pilot sighed. Great...I have two of the androids...now what do I do?   
I don't have the gundams. Do the other families know I have these two girls? Will they attack?   
Zechs looked outside where the sun was setting. Only time will tell.  
  
~  
  
Heero jumped another metal pipe. Sheesh, this place was a dump. What happened to the   
Tenoh's lab anyway?  
  
A large piece of glass caught his eyes. In fact, the piece of glass was almost as tall   
as he was. It was curved and it suggested that it was part of a tube or something. Heero moved   
toward it. A large case was peeking out under it. Two cases actually.   
  
The pilot of 01 knelt down and opened one of the cases. He blinked. Then he slammed the   
lid down. What kind of experiments were conducted here?!?!  
  
A voice: I see you came here too.  
Heero: ::takes out his gun and points it at the intruder::  
The voice: Whoa...take it easy now...you remember me...right???  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded very familiar. Too familiar.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped another pilot. 02.  
  
Heero: Duo. What are you doing here?  
Duo: ::smirks:: I was about to ask the same thing.  
Heero: Years ago, a large shipment of gundamiam was sent here. A few days ago, the base was   
blown up.  
Duo: Same reason. You'd think they'd know better than to order gundamiam from a former gundam   
pilot.  
Heero: They ordered from you?  
Duo: Yeah. Stupid jerks. Wouldn't tell me why they needed them. It was listed under some one   
named Dr. Calligaro.  
Heero: Never heard of him. Did you hear anything about girls?  
Duo: ::narrows his eyes:: Girls? No. But they did also order android equipment.  
Heero: Androids...these girls must be androids...  
Duo: Where?!?!? Where are those androids!!!!?  
Heero: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Before any of them could say a thing, flashlights were seen in the sudden darkness.  
  
Heero: Grab the other case Maxwell! And be careful!  
Duo: ::grabs the other case:: What's wrong?  
Heero: Shut up! There's people!  
  
The braided bak-I mean pilot of 02 ran in back of a large pile of rubble. Heero got   
there a spilt second after him.  
  
Duo: What do we do?  
Heero: We listen.  
  
They heard the voices of two men.  
  
"See the androids anywhere?"  
"Nope."  
"Lord Hashiba is not gonna be happy."  
"Shut up and keep on searching."  
"Hey look here!"  
"Holy shit! She's not even dressed!"  
  
Heero had to shoot Duo a pure evil in order to shut the pilot up.  
  
"Get her out of there!"  
"You think that's an android?"  
"Maybe. Hey! I found another one!"  
"Hell! She's not even dressed either!"  
"Perverted scientists..."  
  
Duo: Uhhh...  
Heero: Don't even say it.  
Duo: *snickers* We're lucky Wu-man isn't here. He'd go nuts.  
Heero: On the count of three, get your gun ready.  
Duo: O.O What? We're not attacking...?!?!?!  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: ::tears:: I spent five minutes with you so far and I already have some suicidal mission.  
Heero: Duo, there's two of us, and two of them.  
Duo: Oh.   
Heero: One...two...  
  
On the count of three, Duo and Heero jumped out from behind the rubble and started   
firing. The other two men were surprised but recovered quickly. The took out their guns and   
started firing back. Confusing voices were heard on the scene from the enemies and the pilots.  
  
"Damn it Bob! Don't shoot the android!"  
"OH MY GOD!! You cencored!!!! You almost hit my braid!! YOU SHALL DIE IN THE NAME OF   
SHINIGAMI!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
"Duo, what have you been on for the last five years?"  
"Tom! I don't think the one with the braid is sane!"  
"Grab the damn android and get out of here!"  
"Duo! Get the android!"  
  
The one named Tom moved to one of the androids, the one with long, golden hair. He   
grabbed her hand. That's when Duo's foot caught the side of his head and knocked him down. Duo   
grabbed the android's hand. He looked at the android.  
  
"God have mercy on you."  
"DUO!!" Heero's voice rang out.  
"Sorry, sorry."  
  
He was about to pick the android up with Tom got up with a machine gun. Duo's eyes   
suddenly got very wide.  
  
*click*  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh shit. The gun isn't loaded."  
  
Duo quickly offered his thanks to God and picked up the android. But this time, Tom took   
out his own gun and aimed it at Duo.   
  
Tom: Put the android down...now...  
  
Duo stole a glance at Heero over his shoulder. He was busying with the one named Bob. It   
was the Perfect Soldier vs. a bazooka.  
  
Duo leveled down the android slowly with a plan forming in his mind. Suddenly, a flying   
piece of junk hit Tom over on the head. Tom fell over, unconscious.  
  
Shinigami looked to see threw it and nearly fell over from what he saw. It was the other   
android. The two enemies were right. The scientists were pervs. The damn android was nude.  



	4. The Andriods' Secret Power

Chapter Four

The Androids' Secret Power

Silence. 

Tom fell over from the impact. Duo stared at the android some more and stared at Tom. "Whoa...for a hunk of metal...that's not bad..."

Heero took this chance and aimed his last bullet at Bob. Hit. Bob fell over dead. 

Suddenly, another explosion was heard. Heero turned around and stared. 

There were these...things standing there. They looked like a big piece of rock that decided to become alive and turn into a human wannabe. 

The rock formed something that looked suspiciously like a wooden ax in its hand. 

Heero reached to...uhh...well, he reached for another pack of bullets but he came up empty handed. 

"Duo!" 

"What?" 

"Do you still have your gun?" 

Duo didn't have to answer. Heero moved out of the way to give Duo a clear shot. The braided fired at the creature. The rock thing caught the bullet and crumpled it. 

Duo blinked. "Heero, I know that you won't like this, but I-"

"Quit talking and RUN!!!" 

"Whoa...you DID change..."

Heero spun around and grabbed the confused android's hand. "Come with us." 

"Who are you?" 

"No time to explain. Let's go." 

The two gundam pilots rushed out of the junkyard. Duo, who was carrying another android, looked back. "Damn! It's following us!" 

Heero looked at the conscious android. "Do you know what that is?" 

"I think so. It's something called a earth elemental." 

"Does it have a weakness?" 

"I don't remember." 

Heero clenched his fists. "Earth...one of the four elements...weakness... Water..."

Duo looked at him hopefully. "There's a river at the edge of the city." 

"That's where we're headed." 

Meanwhile, a little boy was sitting with her grandma on their front steps. The little boy was looking through his brand new binoculars that he got for this birthday. Suddenly...he saw something...

"Grandma?" 

"Yes sweetie?" 

"What that?" 

His grandma took the binoculars and looked through them. "Oh, that's just...OH MY LORD!! TWO MEN AND TWO WOMEN WITH SOME CREATURE CHASING AFTER THEM!!!" The grandma then fainted. 

"Grandma? Uhh...grandma?" 

Heero skidded to a stop when he was at the entrance of the bridge that was above the colony's only river. He looked at the android. "Okay, I'm tired of calling you 'android' or 'it'. What's your name?" 

The android looked confused. "I'm...I'm not sure. I don't remember." 

"Pick a damn name!" 

"...Deva...the name Deva is programmed somewhere in my system." 

"Okay, Deva, I need you to hide over there." He pointed to a bunch of trash cans. 

Duo's voice came from behind Heero. "Heero! The earth thingy is coming. And I think people are starting to stare at me because of this android in my hand!!!!" 

Heero took a few breaths to calm himself. "Duo, you stand right there and act as a target and-"

"WHAT!?!? I'M THE BAIT!?!!?!" 

"Put the android down and listen to me!!!" 

Duo looked meek. "Whatever you say..."

"As soon as the earth elemental starts to tackle you, run off to the side. I'll be hiding with Deva among the trash cans and then I'll push the elemental off the side." 

"Who's Deva?" 

Heero didn't answer because the earth elemental appeared. The perfect soldier ducked behind the garbage cans. Duo put the android down and ran to the middle of the bridge. "HEY!! YA BIG PIECE OF CRAP!! I'M HERE!!!" 

The earth elemental looked at the braided pilot jumping up and down. It blinked. This was not what he was looking for. His eyes wandered to the android that was unconscious. Perfect. 

"Uhhh...hello? I'm here. Not there. Here." 

The earth elemental rushed towards the android. Heero cursed. _I should've known he was after the androids only._

Duo got the message. He ran forward and tackled the elemental before it could even touch the android. The elemental was down for a few seconds before it kicked Duo away. Shinigami gave a muffled cry of pain before getting up slowly, clutching onto his side rib cage. 

Heero growled. He searched for a pipe or something before he caught the look of Deva. He blinked. The deadly glare of the android caught him by surprise. 

The android slowly rose and held two fingers up. She closed her eyes and chanted a few words. "Star Lightning Strike!" 

A beam of light shot from the heavens and hit the elemental on the head, blasting off its head. Deva collapsed. Heero caught her and looked back up in the battlefield. 

The earth elemental's head may have been blown apart, but that didn't stop it. It just simply grew another one. Duo groaned. 

The elemental launched itself at Duo who was not very prepared to take another attack. Heero set down the android quickly and ran towards the elemental with...well... nothing. Well, he is stronger than the average human. 

Too late. The elemental slugged Duo in the stomach. Shinigami rolled over and then there was a deathly silence. 

Heero growled. "Why you..."

The elemental turned to him. It just struck Heero how big the elemental really was. 

Suddenly, a blast was heard and the elemental blew up. Heero had to cover his eyes from the derby. He opened him to see Zechs with a big machine gun. 

Zechs smirked. "So you found androids too?"


	5. Almost Out of Time

_Operation Celestial Spirit_

Chapter Five

Almost Out of Time

At first, Heero was too surprised to say anything.

"Zechs?"

"Un huh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Where are the other andriods?"

"Well, one's over there by Duo, the other's one unconsious again and the other twoSHIT!! We left them back at the site!!"

Suddenly, Zechs's calm mask slipped. "Left them? The enemy will be there with reinforcements."

Heero rushed over to Duo and shook him. Shinigami groaned and slowly got up. 

"Duo?"

"Nani?"

"Listen to me. Zechs and I are going to get the other two andriods."

"Zechs???"

"We'll explain later. You take care of these two andriods."

Duo's eyes snapped wide. "WHAT!??! Heero! Those andriods are likenude!!!"

Too late. Zechs tossed Heero an extra gun and they ran back to the site. Duo groaned. He looked around and quickly made sure no one saw them. He picked up the blonde andriod with some difficulty.

"It's just an andriod," he kept on saying to himself.

"Are you the pilot of Deathscythe?"

Duo dropped the blond(AN: IDIOT!!!) at the sound of that. He turned around to see the other one, Deva. He dropped his gaze. "Uhhyeah. How do you know?"

Deva's empathy picked up. Part of her power. She looked down and for the first time, she noticed she wasn't wearing anything. The blush spread down to her neck. She snapped her fingers and instantly, she was dressed in a blue tank-top and black jeans. She wore Seckchers. On her wrists, golden bracelets appeared. They had a purple jewel on each of them.

"UmmmI'm sorry that I was" Deva stammered.

Duo grinned. Deva didn't look half bad. "Nah, it's okay. At least you're wearing something now." He pointed to the blond one. "Do you know who this is?"

"My memory wasn't programed into me. I don't know what I was created for or anything. But I do have some information."

"So, do you know what her name is? And can you give her clothes?"

Deva waved her hand. The blond was dressed in dark blue shorts and a black knit top with heels. "The name Willow is stored in my system next to a picture of this blond andriod. Though, it's very faint."

"Willow? Isn't that a type of tree?"

Deva glared at him.

"I mean, I mean, that's a nice name. Listen, Deva, do you have anyway of awakening her? I mean, we have to get out of here before the enemy comes back."

"Where are we going?"

"Uhhthat's a good question. We'll go to a coffee shop!"

Deva sweatdropped. She stood over Willow and flashed one of her bracelets in the sun. Suddenly, the andriod started to wake up.

"Man, I wished I had magic," Duo mumbled.

Willow sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Huh? Where am I? Who am I?"

Duo grabbed Willow's hand. "Come on before another freaky monster shows up."

When Heero and Zechs got to the site, it was almost dark. But it was light enough for them to see a man and two more earth elementals.

Zechs looked puzzled. "What are those?"

"Deva, one of the andriods, said that they were called earth elementals."

"Funny. They never said anything about elementals in the operation."

Heero looked at Zechs puzzled, but he didn't say anything.

"Where'd you leave the andriods?"

"Duo left the andriods." He pointed east a little. "There."

"I'll go and you cover my back." Zechs expected Heero to just go on his own, but to his surprise, his ex-rival remained silent.

The old Lightning Count sneaked quietly to the site. He saw the two boxes and picked them up. He crouched down and saw that the elementals were far from him. The man was search with a flashlight and it faced opposite of his direction. 

Perfect.

He picked the boxes up.

Crunch.

Oh shit.

The elementals went very still and the man swung the flashlight in his direction.

Zechs was doomed.

Mr. Merquise hauled his butt outta there.

The man was shouting after him. "Hey you! Damnit! Get him!"

Heero felt the ground vibrated as the elementals rushed towards Zechs. Heero caught the case tossed to him and got out his gun.

Firing interupted the quiet sky.

Zechs set down the case for a sec to get out his big machine gun. Too late. He felt a big rock connect with his back and suddenly, everything got very black.

Heero cursed under his breath. This was not good.

Deva choked on her coffee. Willow and Duo stared at her. Deva set her coffee down, the famous deathglare returning. Duo blinked. _She reminds me of how Heero used to bethat look_ Unless Heero was still like that.

Deva got up. "Willow, I'm going to teleport towhat was his name again? Oh Heero. I can sense that he's in trouble."

Duo couldn't stop blinking. "Sense? Are you guys connected??"

"Connected? I don't think so." Deva ran to the bathroom.

Heero quickly ducked behind a large piece of metal. He could almost feel the flashlight on the other side. Out of the coner of the eye, he could see one of the earth elementals opening the case. Damn, damn, damn.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light by the unconscious form of Zechs. The elemental had to cover its head, as if it had eyes. The human gave a started gasp and pointed his gun at whatever emerged.

Heero stared. Deva? How did she get here?

Deva put her hand on Zechs forehead, monitering him. Nothing was broken. She picked up Zechs's machine gun. She pointed it at the man.

"From my information, you're Kas Rathan aren't you? One of the workers for Lord Hashiba."

"And you're one of the andriods aren't you?"

"No shit I am."

Heero couldn't stop staring. She seemed so different from earlier. And how did she get those clothes? Did Duo take her shopping? He could almost laugh at the look on people's faces when they saw the two andriods nude with Duo.

Rathan smirked. "Earth elementals, get her."


End file.
